Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Ce que j'imagine être la suite de cette saison 12 après avoir vu le l'épisode 3 de cette saison. JAPRIL x3


Coucou tout le monde !

Un petit OS sur un de mes couples préférés toutes séries confondues !

Ce que j'imagine être la suite de cette saison 12 après avoir vu le l'épisode 3 de cette saison.

Bonne lecture ! :)

Bisous !

* * *

 **Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**

Lorsque je passe les portes de l'hôtel, je sens mon cœur se fissurer. Il se fissure un peu plus quand je monte dans l'ascenseur. Encore un peu quand les portes s'ouvre à l'étage voulut dans un dong qui me glace le sang. D'avantage, à chaque pas me rapprochant de la porte 143 que je vois de plus en plus se dessiner face à moi.

J'inspire profondément et frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre.

Jackson.

Cette fois mon cœur n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine quand son visage se décompose en me voyant.

-Je ne suis pas là pour qu'on s'engueule. Dis-je d'une voix que je ne me reconnais pas.

Son regard me sonde, hésitant.

-S'il te plaît. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Il soupire avant de se décaler pour me laisser entrer, ce que je fais. Il ferme la porte, me contourne et avance. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'avancer dans l'immense suite et m'arrête à seulement quelques pas de la porte. Visiblement surprit que je ne le suive pas, il se retourne en arquant un sourcil :

-Allons nous asseoir. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

Rien que le son de sa voix me fait mal. S'en tenir au plan : dire rapidement ce que j'ai à dire, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et partir.

-Pas besoin. Soufflé-je.

Il semble réellement décontenancé par ma réaction mais n'insiste pas. Il se contente de croiser les bras en attendant que je parle.

-Je...

Ne trouvant pas mes mots, je fouille dans mon sac et en sort une enveloppe de taille A4 que je lui tends. Il la détaille, ne l'attrapant pas :

-Qu'est-ce que ça.

-Les papiers du divorce.

-Quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais te battre pour nous.

-Ouai... Mais j'ai pensée à ce que tu as dis à propos du fait que toi tu m'avais donné tout ce que je voulais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, alors que moi je refusais égoïstement de te donner ce que toi tu voulais donc... Voilà, les papiers du divorce, comme tu l'as demandé.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui. Je te donne ce que tu veux. C'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire pour toi alors prend-les et soit heureux.

-Heureux ?, répète-t-il avec incompréhension.

-Tu veux que je le dise, c'est ça ? Très bien... Trouve une femme qui te rendras heureux, une qui te donnera tout ce que tu veux, qui ne s'enfuira pas devant le premier obstacle venu... Trouve la femme qui sera parfaite pour toi. - il me dévisage avec surprise – J'ai pris du temps à comprendre ce que tu me disais, mais j'ai compris maintenant, ce n'est pas moi. Je me suis enfuie, je t'ai abandonné, j'ai brisé ton cœur... J'ai merdé. Vraiment, j'ai compris.

-Ok, on va en parler. Dit-il en me faisant signe d'entrer.

-Non. - je coupe rapidement – Je ne veux pas faire ça, je t'en prie. Ce serait plus facile si tu prenais simplement les papiers que je puisses m'en aller... J'ai... J'ai demandée à être muté dans un autre hôpital.

-Quoi ?

-Ce sera plus facile de... tu sais, de passer à autre chose. On aura pas à se croiser tous les jours, à être professionnel, à s'adresser cordialement la parole donc...

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis...

Perdue, visiblement.

-Je vais y aller. Je voulais juste que tu sache que je suis désolé. Pour tout, en réalité. Je veux que tu sois heureux, vraiment, tu le mérites.

Comme il ne prend pas les papiers mais ce contente de me regarder fixement, je les pose sur la console à côté de la porte, prête à partir.

-Ne pars pas. Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça et que... Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que je veux.

-Si, bien sûr que si. C'est ce que tu veux mais maintenant que ça arrive tu paniques. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne le veux pas, parce que tu le veux, Jacskon.

-J'en suis pas si sûre.

-Je t'aime, Jackson. J'espère que tu le sais.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Je lui souris tristement et m'apprête de nouveau à partir.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, April. Rappelle-t-il.

Je porte ma main à ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot avant de me reprendre et de répondre :

-Ce vœux sous-entends qu'il doit y avoir les deux dans un mariage. Tu sais, du « meilleur » et, pas seulement, du « pire ». Et j'ai été tellement horrible comme épouse... Je représente simplement le « pire » dans ce mariage et tu ne mérite pas ça.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-C'est la vérité, tu sais que c'est vrai. Alors prends ces papiers, signes-les, et envoie-les.

J'ouvre la porte.

-Je débarrasserais ton appartement demain, je vais aller m'installer chez Mérédith.

-April, si tu passes cette porte... Commence-t-il à me menacer.

-Quoi ? Tu demanderas le divorce ? C'est déjà fait, amour.

Et sur ce, je ferme la porte derrière moi et cours presque jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

….

Alors que je manque une journée de boulot, l'un des dernières dans cet hôpital que j'affectionne tant, afin de faire mes cartons, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre. Je sursaute et sais de qui il s'agit avant même de me retourner. Il n'y a qu'une personne à part moi qui a les clés. Inspirant profondément, je me retourne pour faire face à Jackson, une valise à la main. Il la lâche et celle-ci s'écrase par terre, son visage est indéchiffrable.

-J'ai pas finis mes cartons mais tout aura disparut d'ici ce soir, je ne pensais pas que tu serais là si tôt... Enfin, j'ai regardé tes horaires et tu étais censé être de garde jusqu'à 23h ce soir, donc...

-Stop. Me coupe-t-il.

Je me fige.

-J'ai pris une journée. Informe-t-il.

-Oh... D'accord.

Je me retourne pour finir de fermer le carton.

-Arrête ce que tu es en train de faire. Ordonne-t-il doucement.

Étonné, je me retourne pour le regarder.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de faire tes cartons parce que tu ne vas nulle part.

Je soupire :

-Tu avais raison Jackson, c'est _ton_ appartement. Et puis, ça ne gêne vraiment pas Mérédith de m'accueillir, tu sais, elle a ce truc avec les chiens errants et...

-Tu ne vas nulle part.

-Quoi ?, répété-je, choquée.

-Tu reste ici. Avec moi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Il sort l'enveloppe que je lui ai remis la veille de la poche avant de sa valise et me la montre.

-Je ne les ai pas signé. Avoue-t-il. Je n'ai même pas ouvert cette putain d'enveloppe.

-Jackson...

Je me stoppe quand il la déchire en deux devant moi avant de la posé sur le meuble à côté de lui.

-Je vais revenir vivre ici, et toi tu vas rester. On va... On va sauver notre mariage, April.

-Je croyais qu'on en valait pas le coup.

-J'ai mentis. Je voulais te faire mal.

-Bravo.

-Ouai... Mais je t'aime et tu m'aimes, et les gens qui s'aiment ne divorce pas.

Je détourne le regard, le levant au plafond pour retenir les larmes qui s'y agglutine.

-Parfois ça ne suffit pas, n'est-ce pas ?, rétorqué-je, lui rappelant ses propres mots.

-Peut-être, mais alors on aura essayé.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Ecoute, on a vécu quelque chose de vraiment dur à surmonter et...

-On a perdu notre bébé, Jackson. Samuel est mort. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de dur à surmonter, d'accord ? C'est... - _je renifle disgracieusement, la voix tremblante et les larmes coulant_ – C'est horrible... C'est... vraiment, vraiment horrible et ça... ça m'a détruite... et j'ai détruis notre couple.

-April...

Il fait un pas vers moi mais je recule d'un bond, levant les mains devant moi pour qu'il reste à sa place :

-Non ! La vérité c'est qu'on y arrivera pas. Parce que tu avais raison, Jackson, je ne suis plus la femme que tu as épousé et, crois-moi, il n'y a aucune façon pour que je le redevienne. J'aimerais pouvoir mais... Je suis désolé.

-Tu crois que je suis le même ? - _je vois les larmes briller dans ses yeux_ – Tu crois que ça m'a pas détruis ? Regardes-nous, April, aucun de nous n'est ce qu'il était avant d'avoir perdu Samuel. On s'est reconstruit comme on a put. Et maintenant on va reconstruire ce mariage parce que je t'aime et que j'ai jurer devant Dieu.

-Tu ne crois même pas en Dieu.

-Non, mais je sais ce que ça représente pour toi et je crois en toi.

J'essuie mes larmes.

-Alors ? - _mes yeux rencontrent les siens_ – Tu es avec moi ?

J'acquiesce doucement.

-Viens par-là.

Il fait un pas vers moi et je le rejoins à mi-chemin alors qu'il me serre contre son torse.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Souffle-t-il dans mes cheveux en embrassant le dessus de ma tête.

-Toi aussi...

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dit-il.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Répété-je.


End file.
